X Men: Sorceress
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Magneto has joined the X men and evrything is running smoothly. The Brotherhood of mutants have a new leader and they are planning something that might be very dangerous for the X Men team. However Charles and Erik thought that all mutants were unque, but what will happen when they meet the one mutant that stands out from the rest? Can they help her understand her past? Enjoy :-)
1. There's something about her

Charles and Erik were sat in a pub just talking when they heard the door open and they saw a young woman walk in and sat at the bar. She had long wavy blonde that draped over her shoulders; she was wearing a short dark blue dress, black shoes and a leather jacket. She asked for a drink and the barman placed a martini in front of her.

Erik noticed that Charles was watching her, he looked at her "By the look of what she's wearing I would say that she is on a date with someone".

"There's something about her that looks familiar" Charles placed his forefingers on his temple "She is waiting for her boyfriend, she is 22 years old."

"Do you know what she is thinking?" Erik took a sip of his drink.

"She is thinking that… she is thinking about whom her parents are, she has never met her parents. She was placed in care as a baby but she was passed from family to family all of her life, she was never adopted" Charles felt sorry for her but for some reason, he felt that he knew her somehow.

She looked at her phone and then she typed into it with an angry expression on her face and then she took a sip of her drink.

"Her boyfriend has just broken up with her because he has met someone else and that he loves her," said Charles.

"What is she texting?" Erik asked.

"She saying that she knows that he cheated on her" Charles looked confused "but how could she possibly know that no one told her".

The young woman looked over her shoulder and saw Charles and Erik watching her and then she turned back to her drink. Charles felt a sharp pain on the side of his head "Ah!" Charles winced as he put his hand on his head.

"Charles?" Erik asked concerned.

"I'm alright, but I can't read her mind anymore" Charles looked at Erik and then back at the girl.

"Is she a telepath like you?" Erik sat up.

"No, she is different I don't think she is just a telepath." Charles took a sip of his drink.

The woman sat at the bar for a few more minutes until a tall muscular man approached her and started to talk "Hey beautiful, what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone? You should come and sit with us" the man pointed at his friends, they were sat in a corner of the pub and she could tell that they were bad news.

"No thank, I'm fine on my own." She sipped her drink.

When the man carried on talking to her Charles and Erik moved over to the bar when they realised that the man was clearly not taking no for an answer. "Hi we were just sat over there and we can tell that she clearly does not want to talk to you, so if I was you, I would go back over to your friends," Charles said firmly.

"Who the hell are you?" the man shouted.

Charles smiled "Charles Xavier and this is my friend Erik Lensherr".

"Now go and sit with your friends she has no interest in you," Erik said.

"I don't take orders from people, especially guys in wheelchairs" the man argued.

"Is that why you were going to spike this lady's drink?" said Charles and then he looked at the young woman that he and Erik were protecting and she looked at him. The man drew a handgun from the back of his trousers and pointed it down at Charles, but before he could shoot Charles the young woman sprang from her seat, Grabbed the man's arm forced his arm behind his back, and she pushed his face forward with her free hand, she slammed the man's face on the bar and he fell to the floor holding his broken nose.

"What the fuck! You freak!" the man shouted at her.

"Oh really?" She said as she bent down "Shall I show you how much of a freak I am". In a second her skin changed colour to a light blue.

"What the hell are you?" The man shouted as his blood spurted everywhere.

"I believe that the word is… Mutant" she smiled as she straightened up, she put some money on the bar and she walked out of the pub. After a few seconds, Charles and Erik left the pub to look for her. After running down the street and Charles going full speed on his wheelchair Charles and Erik found her.

"Excuse me," Charles said as he directed his wheelchair forwards so he could talk to the woman "Is it ok if we talk to you about something?"

"You are Professor Charles Xavier also known as Professor X, He is Erik Lensherr and he is known as Magneto. You run a school for gifted youngsters and you have put a team of mutants together and they are the X-men".

"How did you know all of that?" Erik asked.

"I knew that your friend here was trying to read my mind, and I read both of your minds. I know everything about you." She turned to look at Charles "I'm sorry about giving you that headache, but I didn't want you to find out too much about me".

"That's alright, but can we ask you a few questions?" Charles asked.

"Sure but I need to collect my stuff from the apartment that I shared with my ex and then I need to find out where I am going to sleep tonight" She looked down at Charles and then back at the road as she waited for a cab to drive past.

"What's your name?" Charles asked.

"Crystal. My name is Crystal" she answered.

"What's your last name?" Erik asked.

"I don't know. My birth records were destroyed when I was a child. So it's just Crystal."

"Tell you what. We will give you a lift so you can collect your stuff and then you can spend the night at the mansion" said Charles.

"Really? Would that be ok with you?" Crystal asked.

"Of course, but we need to ask you about your mutation." Charles smiled.

"Ok, but it will take a while." Crystal smiled.

Erik drove Crystal to the apartment to collect her stuff, she gave him all of the directions, and he parked the car outside a block of flats and they all got out and Erik helped Charles into his wheelchair. "Right, is this it?" Erik asked.

"Yep, I just need to pack my clothes, laptop and some stuff that's all," Crystal said as she walked through the doors leading to the apartment complex followed by Charles and Erik. They took the lift to the second floor and they travelled down a corridor until they arrived at a door.

"Here we are," said Crystal as she stood in front of the door.

"Do you have a key?" Charles asked.

"Yeah but…" She stretched her arms "Where's the fun in that" she held her arm and she positioned he hand at a 90˚ angle with her fingers separated "Get back" she said. Charles and Erik moved back and watched as a small red light was shot out of her hand and it blasted down the door and she walked in "It's open" she laughed.

"I like her" Erik said to Charles.

A few minutes later Crystal walked out of her old bedroom wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white crop top, a leather jacket and biker boots. She was dragging a suitcase in on hand and a carryon bag in the other "Everything is packed and ready to go" she said with a smug smile on her face.

Charles saw the smile on her face "What did you do?" he asked and Erik walked around her and looked into the room.

"She's destroyed everything" Erik smiled "But I'd say that you're taking everything very well."

"I cried last night all my tears out last night, he isn't worth the effort" She walked towards the door.

"She's tough," Charles said.

They all took the elevator back down to the ground floor and they left the apartment complex and Erik put the bags' in the boot of the car but then he saw Crystal staring at an orange BMW "That's a nice car" he said as he walked over and stood beside her.

"Yeah, it was" She starred at the car, the windows broke and the glass went everywhere, and dents appeared on the car and then she walked towards a motorbike.

"How did you do that?" Erik asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I can manipulate metal and other materials," she said as she sat on a bike "I'll just follow you to the X mansion"

"Ok, but don't you have a helmet?" said Charles.

"I don't need on, I can heal myself and I just put a force field over me so I won't get into an accident." She smiled and moved her hand to the side and the car door opened "Calm you mind Charles".

Charles did what he was told and then Crystal turned her hand around so that her palm was facing upwards and she slowly lifted her hand up so that it was at the same height as her shoulder and Charles remained still as he was lifted into the air and placed on one of the backseats in the car and then she moved her hand and the door closed. Erik got into the car and he drove to the mansion with Crystal closely following on her motorcycle. Once they had got to the mansion they drove up the drive and Erik parked the car and Crystal propped her bike up against a tree.

"So this is the X-mansion?" Crystal said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, this is home," Charles said as Erik lifted him out of the car and placed him in wheelchair "Right, do you fancy the grand tour".

They went into the mansion and they proceeded to Charles's study "So tell me about yourself, Crystal." Said Charles.

"There's not much to tell. I was in care until the age of eighteen; I worked for the CIA until they found out that I was a mutant, they kicked me out and I have been hunted by the Government ever since, I have been acting like a superhero for a while. Just really saving children, solving murders and catching thieves" Crystal sat down on the sofa.

"What are your powers?" Charles asked.

"Telepathy, Telekinesis, I can change into whoever I want, I have angel wings, I can control the weather, I can control metal and other objects, I can absorb the powers and life of other mutants, I can hypnotise people, I can also cause pain to others, I can make people see and feel what they are scared of, Healing and the ability to heal others, agility, stamina, I can control the elements, Hellfire, magic and energy manipulation, astral projection, metal claws and I can see the future. That's everything" Crystal looked at Charles.

"So, in a way you are the ultimate mutant," Erik added.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but I prefer to go by the name Sorceress" Crystal smiled.

"Can you control all of your powers?" Charles asked.

"Yes, I got my powers when I was 5 years old and I kept it secret for the whole of my life" Crystal looked at Erik and then back at Charles.

"You said that you have angel wings, can you show us?" Charles asked.

"OK." Crystal stood up and took her jacket off, a few seconds later feathered wings emerged from her back "So, this is what my angel wings look like" and then the feathered wings disappeared into her back.

"Move something with your mind" Erik scoffed.

Crystal stared at Erik as the window flew open behind her and a chair moved towards him forcing him to sit down "Is that good enough for you or do I have to lift Charles up into the air again?"

"That's perfect" Charles smiled "How do you feel about becoming an X-Men?".

"Really? Are you sure?" Crystal asked.

"I'm sure. You have a unique mutation; I have never seen anyone like you" Charles lifted up his hand to his temple "May I?"

Crystal nodded and Charles placed his forefingers on his temple and read her mind. After he had read her mind a tear began to trickle down his cheek and he wiped it away "Your poor girl, how did you manage to survive all of that?"

"By not letting my emotions take control." She looked at Erik "You weren't the only one in that prison, but I was experimented on and they intended on making me a weapon to kill all mutants".

"Why did they use you?" Erik asked.

"Because I can absorb the power of other mutants and I can take it away from them". She looked at Charles with a sad look on her face "I managed to break the chains and then I used my powers to make a hole in the wall and I escaped that way".

"Crystal has been in hiding ever since" Charles looked up at Crystal and he smiled "I can offer you protected from those who want to harm you".

"Where do I sign up?" Crystal smiled.


	2. Meeting the team

One day later, Crystal woke up in a double bed and looked around the room. The sun was shining through the curtains and everything was well looked after, she was not used to being surrounded by nice furniture; even when she shared a flat with her ex she only had a mattress to sleep on. The bedroom walls were painted white, with one wall being baby blue with light grey furniture. She pushed away the duvet and stepped out of bed, she opened the curtains and the light of the morning sun beamed in. Within an instant her wings emerged from her back, and wrapped around her body to shield her eyes from he light. She then opened her eyes and moved her wings from her sight. She looked out of the window and stared at the landscape. Her wings then disappeared into her back as she got dressed. She then walked out of her room, down the corridor and down the staircase.

"Good morning Crystal" Charles greeted.

"Morning Charles" She said, as she looked around at all of the pupils that were hurrying to class.

"How did you sleep?" Charles asked.

"Better than I have in a long time" She smiled at Charles.

'What is it about that smile and those eyes?' Charles thought, he still thought that he knew Crystal but he could not put his finger on it. "Very good. Are you ready to meet the team?" he asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She shrugged.

They went to Charles' office where Logan, Jean, Scott and Ororo. Everyone stood up from their seat except from Logan, he just remained slouched in his seat with his arms crossed. "Crystal, this is the team" Charles said.

"Hello, I'm Jean" Jean said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jean" Crystal shook Jean's hand.

"I'm Scott," he stepped forwards and shook Crystal's hand.

"So you're cyclops? Pleasure to meet you" she smiled.

"Ororo, but I go by the name Storm" she said as she shook Crystal's hand.

They then looked at Logan "And that thing there, that's Logan" Scott huffed.

"Logan stand up and introduce yourself to our new mutant friend" Charles said.

"I don't need to introduce myself to any Rookie. She will probably just be some unexperienced woman..." Logan went quiet when he saw Crystal. He then quickly stood up and walked over to Crystal "You're the ultimate mutant that Charles was going on about?"

"Yeah, hi Wolverine. The name's Crystal, but I also go by the name Sorceress" Crystal held out her hand and Logan shook it.

"Hi" he said still staring at Crystal.

"Crystal will be training with the four of you today" Charles said before turning back to Crystal "Go and get something to eat and get ready, you will start training in two hours" Charles said before leaving the room to teach a class.

"I guess that I'll see you guys in two hours then. See ya" Crystal said before going to get some breakfast.

Logan had his mouth agape and just waved to Crystal as she left the room. "Bye Crystal". Jean and Storm giggled at how Logan was acting before they all left the room to start training.

Two hours later Crystal walked into the gym wearing white shorts, a white crop top, trainers and knuckle gloves. Her long hair was in a low ponytail and Logan stopped what he was doing when he saw her. Beast waved his hand in front of Logan to break him out of his trance.

"Right Crystal, show us what you can do" Charles said. Crystal stepped into the boxing ring "Logan you're first" Charles motioned for Logan to go into the ring.

"I'll go easy on you" Wolverine said when he saw Crystal holding her fists up to protect her face.

"Don't, I like a challenge" Crystal smirked as she spaced he feet apart.

Wolverine aloud his claws to emerge from his knuckles "If you say so. I don't want to hurt you though" he space his feet apart.

"Don't worry about that" Crystal said as her skin turned light blue.

"3, 2, 1 go!" Beast shouted.

Logan lunged forwards and swiped at Crystal. She leaned back just as Logan's claws past over her, she then straightened up and jabbed. She then moved back a few steps to keep her distance. After swiping at her a few times Logan closed the gap, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around. He pulled one arm around her neck and held her head with the other, holding her in the lion killer, to prevent her from moving.

"Tell me before you pass out" Logan said as she grabbed his arm.

"Is this the best you can do?" she kicked back and hit Logan's shin.

"Aahhh!" Logan cried out in pain.

She spun around and brought her elbows down on his wrists. He let go of her and she then kicked him in the chest. Logan fell to the floor, sweating and breathing heavily. "I used to work for the CIA and I trained in marshal arts. You need to work on keeping you legs away from kicking distance and you need to stop thinking when you fight. Work on those things and maybe you'll beat me" she smiled and offered the stunned Logan a hand.

"Okay" he said as she helped him up.

"Hank get her a sword" Charles said. "Logan stay where you are".

"You want me to fence against her" Logan said in amazement.

"I'll go easy on you" she smiled at Logan as Hank passed her a sword.

"So it'll be less painful this time?" he asked.

"That was me going easy on you. But keep moving or you might get hurt" She smiled as she walked to one side of the ring.

Logan gulped "I don't think she needs the training after all"

After a few minutes of fencing with Crystal using a sword and Logan using his claws he fell to the floor exhausted "You ok Logan?" She asked as her skin changed back to human form.

"Yeah, just tired. God help the motherfucker who gets into a fight with you" he gave a half smile.

Crystal laughed and helped him up again. They walked out of the ring and up to Charles "Anything else that I need to do" Crystal asked.

"No I think you're ready" Charles said "Welcome to the team Crystal".


	3. Revelations

After a few months Crystal had adjusted to being at the Xmansion and working with the X Men. Charles had given her the job of teaching history, she was a natural at teaching, the pupils loved her and she cared deeply for them. Logan's crush on her grew and he was trying to work up the courage to ask her out.

The bell went signalling that class was over "Alright class, I want your papers on Greek mythology in next Thursday, no excuses." She said goodbye to her class and she started to gather up the papers on her desk.

"Hiya" Logan said as he was leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Logan" she smiled at him.

"Charles said that he needs to talk to you. Something about using Ceribro to find out who your parents are" Logan said as he walked in.

She straightened up and looked a Logan "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said to meet him in his study" Logan smiled.

"Oh my god" she said as she ran out of the room. Logan ran after her and they went straight to Charles' office "Charles?" she asked.

"Ahh Crystal, you got my message then" Charles said.

"Yeah, is it true. Can you find out who my mum and dad are?" she asked.

"I have discussed it with Erik and Hank and we have agreed that I should use Ceribro to find your parents" Charles smiled.

Crystal cupped her hands over her mouth "Thank you so much" she said.

Crystal, Logan and Charles went to the X Men base, they travelled down the corridor, until they got to a door. Charles stopped in front of it and a blue light appeared, it scanned his face. "Welcome professor" the voice said. The door then opened and they went into the room. They approached the machine and Charles put Ceribro on.

"Charles, I have a bad feeling about this. Are you sure it's safe?" Crystal asked.

"Only the most powerful of mutants can use Ceribro. It is dangerous but we need to find out who you parents are." Charles slowly exhaled.

Crystal nodded and the session began.

What Charles sees: "Subject 24601 is awake and stable" said one scientists.

'24601? Crystal?' he thought.

"How should we proceed next?" said another scientist.

"Upgrade her abilities. This will be the greatest achievement in science. The DNA of two other mutants merged together to create one almighty mutant" Said the scientist.

"The creature will have to be destroyed if ever discovered" said another scientist.

"Her name's Crystal. She's not an animal" said the female scientist.

"She's not human. She's immortal, she can only be killed if you destroy her heart. She will be treated like the animal she is" the head scientist said "Is that clear Raven?"

"Crystal clear" Raven answered.

'Raven? What are you doing there?' Charles thought.

The other scientist walked off, but Raven walked in a different direction. Charles followed Raven to a laboratory. She walked over to the incubator and stopped in front of it. He walked over to where she was and he saw a baby, that probably weighed no more than seven pounds.

Raven put her arm in and held the baby's hand "Hiya sweetie. Not much longer now". The baby woke up and started to cry. Raven sat forward "Sshh it's alright, the nasty men won't hurt you again. Sshh it's okay Crystal" she cooed.

The baby stopped crying and looked at Raven with her big blue eyes. 'Crystal' Charles thought.

"Hey beautiful girl, how's my little Crystal?" she smiled.

The baby smiled and then started to laugh. Charles smiled 'She's beautiful' he thought.

Raven then stood up and opened the lid of the incubator. She picked up the baby and wrapped a blanket around her "I'm going to get you out of here. I wish that your father knew about you. He's a great mutant, he's brave, kind, loyal and one of the most powerful mutants on earth. His name is Charles Xavier. He's a teacher" he cooed as she bounced her baby on her hip.

"Wait what? How am I her dad?" Charles said.

Raven turned around and saw Charles "They used our DNA to create her. She has an amazing mutation, she's also immortal. But she will be hunted, I need you to look after her" Raven said.

"How did they get my DNA?" Charles asked.

When you were shot they found the bullet, and they already had my blood from when the sentinels were built." Raven said.

"What's going to happen to her?" Charles asked as he walked closer to Raven and his new found daughter.

"They will conduct experiments on her. They want to use her to obliterate all mutants" Raven said.

"I want to hold her but she's not real. I can only look at her. She's so beautiful, I can't believe she's mine" Charles said.

Nightcrawler then appeared "Mother, we need to get her out of here. Their planning to put this metal in her. Hey sis" he said as he stroked his sister's head.

"How many?" Raven asked.

"I counted thirty five maybe more" Nightcrawler answered.

"Alright, get us as far away from here as you can" Raven said.

"What about the records?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Destroy them" Raven put a small necklace in the pocket of her daughter's dress. Raven then took her son's arm and they disappeared.

Charles came out of his vision and quickly took the helmet off. He was breathing heavily as he regained his composure.

"Charles?" Crystal asked.

"I know who your parents are" Charles said as he looked up at Crystal. "Your mother is Raven Darkhölme she's mystique".

"Why did she leave me?" Crystal asked.

"She didn't leave you. You were..." Charles fell unconscious.

"Charles? Charles!" Crystal said in a panic as Charles fell into her.

"Professor!" Logan shouted.

Crystal laid Charles down on the floor and checked for a pulse "I can't get a pulse. Logan go and get the guys, tell them that it's an emergency" Crystal said as she took her blazer off and put it under Charles' head. Logan ran out of the room to get the team. Crystal placed her forefingers to her temple "Erik, Hank! Charles has just collapsed, he was using Ceribro and he just went unconscious. I need your help" She said to the telepathically. She then placed her hand on Charles' chest. "Don't make me shook you Charles" she said even though she would get no reply.

Two minutes later Logan came running back in with Jean, Scott, Storm, Hank and Erik behind him "Crystal!" he said as they approached her.

"I can't find a pulse. Storm can you restart his heart by using lightning?" She asked.

"Not unless I want to set the school on fire" She replied.

"I'll have to do it then" she said as she stood up and held out both of her hands over Charles.

"Crystal wait!" Hank said.

Crystal ignored his pleads, a fork of lightning suddenly came out of her hand and went straight into Charles' chest "Ahh!" She cried out. When nothing happened she did the same thing again "Aahhh!" she screamed.

Logan saw her eyes go white "Crystal?" he asked.

Charles' heart restated and he breathed again. She lowered her hands and looked at Logan "He's my dad" she said before her knees buckled and she fell.

"Crystal!" Logan lunged forwards and caught her "Crystal? Crystal!" he shouted as he shook her.

Logan ran out of the room carrying Crystal and he carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and Jean rushed in with a heart monitor.

"What's happened to her?" he asked as Jean put the tubes into Crystal's arms .

"She's in a coma. She caused injury to her brain when she brought Charles back to life. She'll be ok but she'll be in this state for a couple of hours" Jean said in response.

"Will her brain be permanently damaged?" Logan asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see. She'll have a better chance if she wakes up within two weeks" Jean said.

"Good" Logan exhaled.

"Charles has woken up, he explained that he had seen Raven take Crystal out of a laboratory. He also told us that he is her father and that Raven is her mother. She was created by the scientist using their DNA" Jean said as she turned the heart monitor on.

"Why did it hurt her so much?" Logan asked.

"I don't know Logan. Maybe she lost control when she read his mind" Jean said before she left the room.

"Full of surprises aren't you" Logan said out loud. "I was going to ask you out today. I guess that it wasn't meant to be." Logan said. He stayed there for a few hours just talking.


	4. Confessions

One week past, the heart monitor started to beep, and Logan noticed her eyelashes flicker. "Crystal?" he said.

Crystal opened her eyes and looked at Logan "Logan? What happened?" she asked.

"You've been in a coma for a week. What do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember passing out, I remember hearing a voice. Your voice" she answered.

"What was I saying?" Logan worried that Crystal knew what he had confessed to her.

"You said that you were going to ask me out, or is that just my imagination?" she said as she sat up.

"No, it's true. I was going to ask you on a date, but I doubt that you want to go on a date with me" Logan forced a smile so that she did not feel bad.

"That's not true, I kinda wanted to go on a date with you" she smiled at Logan.

"Really? I thought that you wouldn't be interested" Logan sais as he held her hand.

"It was a bit obvious by how you would stare at me whenever I entered the room, and I saw it in your eyes when we first met. So yes, I'll go out with you" She laughed.

Logan saw a twinkle in her eye and he smiled at her. Logan waited outside as she got dressed and they walked to Charles' study.

"Crystal, you're awake" Jean said once she saw Crystal.

"I know everything. So you're my dad then?" she looked at Charles.

"Yeah, if I had known about you I would've looked after you" Charles said as he started to cry.

"Dad don't cry" she kneeled down in front of Charles "I have you know, that's all I've ever wanted". She hugged her father and he hugged her back.

Charles explained everything he had seen to Crystal and she filled in the blanks. She now knew why her childhood was a mystery. She spent a few hours just explaining her personality to Charles and getting to know her father better. He learnt that she enjoyed playing chess, and that she also believed that mutants could live alongside humans in peace.

That night Logan and Crystal went on a romantic walk around the gardens, they laughed, ran around chasing each other and talked for hours.

"No Logan ahh!" Crystal squealed as Logan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Logan laughed "Not so tough now are ya?" He spun around with Crystal on his shoulder before he put her down.

Crystal laughed "Is that how you wow all of the ladies?"

"Only the special ones" he smiled.

"So does that make me special?" she giggled.

"Very special" He said as he held her hands.

"Proper womaniser aren't you?" she joked.

"Not really. I just really enjoy being with you" he smiled.

"I like being with you too Logan" she smiled softly.

Logan could not resist he leaned in and their lips met. She did not try to push him away, she kissed him back. Their kiss was long and romantic; no tongue thrashing, no wandering hands just them kissing. When their lips parted they looked into each others eyes. Logan smiled when he saw the same twinkle in Crystal's eyes.

"Show me the real Crystal" he said in a soft voice.

Crystal hesitated but her skin slowly turned light blue and her wings emerged from her back. "It's a bit off putting" she said sadly.

Logan cupped her chin "I still think you look beautiful. I don't care what your mutation is".

"It's easy to talk to you. I've never felt like this before" she smiled.

"I feel the same way" Logan stroked her cheek.

After their date had ended Logan walked Crystal back to her room, they said goodnight and Logan began to walk to his room. As he walked away him and Crystal both looked at each other and smiled. Crystal walked into her room and shut the door behind her, she sat on the bed and smiled. She had finally found a place where she belonged and she had found someone who really liked her. She got ready for bed and laid down on her bed, she pulled the covers up and fell asleep. Logan got ready for bed but all he could think about sas Crystal. He fell asleep after a while, he could not wait until morning came and he could see Crystal again.


	5. New heights

Crystal woke up the next day and she smiled, when she remembered her day with Logan the previous night. She got out of bed and she got dressed in some skinny jeans and a white blouse. She curled her hair and she put her make up on, before she grabbed the books and the students marked assignments. She put her phone in her pocket and she walked out of her room, she locked the door behind her, and she walked to her classroom to prepare for the lesson that she had planned.

The school bell went and Crystal sat at her desk, as she waited for the students to arrive. The students walked in and they sat at their desks. Crystal stood up and she held their assignments.

"Hello, class. I have marked your work, and I then I have a fun lesson planned" Crystal said before she walked around the students and gave them their marked work.

Some of the students smiled and they talked, until Crystal stood at the front of the classrooms.

"So today I thought that you'd all rather be doing fun things, than learning about the Vikings. So I have prepared a small activity for you all. Could some of you help carry those boxes outside, no peeking at what's in them". Crystal said before she picked up some boxes and she lead the students out of the school.

Crystal and the students walked into the back field and they put the boxes down. The students were talking whilst Crystal set everything out. Crystal then stood in front of the students and she clapped her hands.

"Right, everyone. Split yourself up into Vikings and Defenders and Monks." Crystal instructed.

The class split into three teams and then they dressed up as Monks, Defenders and Vikings. They all looked at Crystal and she explained that the aim of the game was for the Monks to hide and for the Vikings to try and defeat the defenders. Crystal watched as the students ran around the field, they were having fun and they had a blast. After the game had finished Crystal told the students some stories from Viking times and she explained what their homework was.

After she had taught all of her lessons for the day, Crystal decided to go for a run. She changed into shorts and a shirt, she put her trainers on and she went outside for a run. As she ran around the mansion she looked to her side and she saw Hank. She stopped and she smiled at Hank. "Hiya, Hank".

"Hi, Crystal. What are you doing out here?" Hank asked.

"Just running. What are you up to?" Crystal asked.

"Erik's looking for you. There's been an incident with a few of the pupils" Hank explained.

Crystal and Hank hurried back into the mansion, they heard all of the shouting and they saw that two of the students were fighting.

"Hey!" Crystal shouted and she stood between the two pupils "What's going on here?"

"He's pestering Kitty and she told him to knock it off!" one of the boys shouted.

"Well Kitty should walk away and ignore him then. Now I want the both of you to turn around and walk away before someone gets hurt" Crystal firmly said, she then turned around when one of the pupils walked away.

However the other pupil ran at the student that he had been fighting with.

Crystal acted fast and she put up a force field around the vulnerable student. She then changed her skin to mutant form and she stood in front of the attacking student. "Exclusion. Now" she firmly said.

The student sulked off to He exclusion room and Crystal gave him some work to do. After a long day Crystal had some hung to eat and then she went for a walk outside. Logan saw her and he walked over to her.

"Hey, Crystal" Logan said.

Crystal smiled "Hey, Logan".

"You ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. It's just been a long day" Crystal answered.

"Same here. Are you gonna train tonight?" Logan asked.

"I was actually planning to do something else" Crystal smiled.

Once it was ten o'clock, Crystal could practice one of her hobbies. Aerial silk dancing. Logan watched from the ground as Crystal did her thing, and after a few minutes Jean and Scott entered the room.

"How are you doing that, Cris?" Jean asked.

"It took some years to learn and a lot of practice." Crystal answered as she looked down at the three mutants watching her. She changed to mutant form and she continued to practice her acrobatic skills.

"I bet" Jean watched in amazement as Crystal seemed to float in the air with the two long ribbons.


End file.
